mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Classic)/Hsiehtm's version
A mostly accurate representation of the Blue Bomber as he appeared in ''Mega Man 2, this character has to jump and shoot his way to victory, though he's fortunately been able to overcome Air Man, Flash Man and Metal Man beforehand. Aside from being comparatively diminutive to the typical fighting game character, fans of the series may notice that Mega Man's colours remain unchanged when switching to one of his alternate weapons.'' ) |Image = File:HsiehtmMegaManport.png |Creator = Hsiehtm |Downloadlink = Thomas's Page |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay NES Megaman is a three-button character that attempts to emulate the control scheme of the original Mega Man 2 on the Nintendo Entertainment System, so while shooting is assigned to and jumping is assigned to , the typical M.U.G.E.N configuration will have it so is the left NES controller button and is the right button. Mega Man can choose the active weapon that's fired with via a menu that's opened with , which will pause the match for the duration that the menu is open; pressing again will either close the menu should a weapon be highlighted at the time, switch between the first and second menus should 'NEXT' (denoted by a rightwards facing arrow) be highlighted, or simply do nothing should the Energy Tank (denoted by an E in the first menu) be highlighted. Because of the character's strict adherence to the actions available to him in Mega Man 2, it is not possible for Mega Man to jump using any command input other than , nor is it possible for him to either crouch or block, so the character must take effective advantage of his tiny hurtboxes to evade opposing attacks. Due to his sub-par movement velocities and low jump height, Mega Man on the whole is fairly lacking in the mobility department, limiting the purpose of his movements to simply trying to avoid opposing attacks and railroading the character in to what could be described as a 'jump and shoot' style of fighting, which was likely the intended result of trying to make him as source accurate to the Mega Man 2 as possible. Mega Man starts every new round with the Mega Buster as the active weapon by default, regardless of the previous weapon he was using in a prior round; the Mega Buster is shot in the direction the character is facing and has an unlimited supply of energy, but has a tiny hitbox that can be easily avoided by characters that are either small, mobile, or a combination of both. Despite Mega Man having four weapons at his disposal, only the Mega Buster, Air Shooter and Metal Blade are capable of dealing damage to an opponent, as the Time Stopper instead has a 'time stopping' effect akin to what its name would indicate. To prevent any possible infinites from occurring, all damaging weapons share the traits of only being able to inflict a single frame of hitstun per projectile on an opponent and restricting the amount of projectiles allowed on screen at any one time to a maximum of three, though the latter restriction can be circumvented by being within a close enough proximity to an opponent so that the projectiles are destroyed quicker then the limit can be reached. Unlike the Mega Buster, all of the character's alternate weapons consume a fixed amount of that weapon's total energy upon being used, eventually being rendered unusable for the remainder of the round should the weapon's entire stock of energy be depleted; fortunately, all damaging weapons (the Mega Buster included) deal block damage, which discourages an opponent from resorting to turtling tactics in an attempt to 'wait out' all available energy of the alternate weapons. Out of Mega Man's two damaging alternate weapons, the Air Shooter (denoted by an A in the first menu) is Mega Man's only reliable anti-air weapon, as it shoots three projectiles that travel upwards in a half-parabolic curve until they fly off the top of the screen; the other damaging alternate weapon, the Metal Blade (denoted by an M in the second menu), has all the functionalities and applications as the Mega Buster, but is effectively a straight upgrade to it due to having a larger hitbox on its projectiles and the added ability to shoot in all eight directions. The Time Stopper (denoted by an F in the second menu) stops the timer and all movement for everyone but the weapon's user, consuming all of its energy gradually over the course of the pause; however, the move's only real usefulness comes in the form of a single-use opportunity for Mega Man to reposition himself, as the inability to change weapons during the pause prevents him from being able to attack an opponent within that time, while the character's low jump height means that he's unable to jump over most opponents to take advantage of using the pause to escape a corner unhindered. Mega Man has a form of A.I. programming that stops it performing certain actions like opening the menu, but otherwise functions as if M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. programming is being used. Due to the A.I. causing the character to attack infrequently, it poses very little challenge to any character that has effective ways of overcoming Mega Man's tiny hurtboxes. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Battle NES Super Mario vs NES Megaman mit Rematch Bogdan mugen 55 when you play nes megaman in mario land Trivia *Although it is possible to choose from all of Mega Man's alternate weapons or transport items from the menu, only the ones that start out with weapon energy are functional. *Like in the source game, the energy bar for the Mega Buster is actually a representation of Mega Man's current Life value. *Some characters can actually K.O Mega Man without letting him display his death animation from the source game. However, it will cause the round to continue and the player can't do anything but reset the game. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Hsiehtm Category:Characters made in 2003 Category:Voiceless Characters }}